Silverclaw's Memories
by Sliver Frost
Summary: Shadefur is reborn as Silverclaw. What does it take to keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Silverclaw's Memories**

I used to live in star clan myself. I died because of my brothers but I was reborn in sun clan. When you're reborn, star clan gets rid of your memory from your last life. My last life was too shocking to ever forget. Even with the powers of star clan, I still remember my life as Shadefur. I was the savior of shadow clan and had a great fighting power given to me from star clan.

I am currently in sun clan opening my eyes as a kit a second time. I found my mother staring at me with admiration.

"Hello Silverkit. I am Lightheart." Mommy said.

A tom walked in the nursery. "And I am your father Ashstar."

"Hi!" I mewed. I don't think I had brothers or sisters in this life as silverkit.

A golden cat was beside my mother. "Welcome to Sun clan silverkit. I am the deputy of Ashstar."

"Goldengaze!" I squealed.

She gave me a shocked stare and ran out of the den. Did she know I was Shadefur?


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverclaw's Memories**

I stalked Goldengaze all the way to the glistening pond. The glistening pond is where medicine cats share tongues with star clan by drinking the shiney water.

"Is Shadefur reborn star clan? Please tell me!" Goldengaze yowled.

"Yes I am reborn. I remember everything." I said.

Goldengaze whipped around and instantly started yowling. "Shadefur! I missed you so much! I thought you would never come back!

"I'm Silverkit and you have to keep this a secret!" I hissed.

"Back to your old self again." She rolled her eyes.

We padded back to camp

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

(sorry it was so short. I'll publish a long chapter after this week)


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverclaw's Memories**

The following 6 months as a kit was a bit terrifying. Riverclan threatened to attack, foxes attacked and my father lost his last life fighting the foxes so Fernflower became Fernstar, Flowerkit ate death berries in the medicine cat den and my mother ran away to become a rouge because she was caught killing a sun clan warrior for revenge. Everyone hates me! yay.

"Silverkit, from now on you will be called Silverpaw and Goldengaze will be your mentor." Fernstar yowled.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan congratulated me.

"We're going to the glistening cave with Fernstar so she can recive her nine lives Silverpaw." Goldengaze said.

"Yayz! This is my 2nd time though..." I murmured.

Goldengaze swiped her tail over my snout. "Cheer up Silverpaw. Remember no one can know that your Shadefur."

"Of course your majesty." I scoffed. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Fernstar meowed.

Once we were outside of camp, Fernstar asked "Are you really Shadefur?"

"WHAT. HOW DO YOU KNOW." I growled.

"Don't talk to your leader that way! But how _do_ you know?" Goldengaze asked.

"Starclan sent me a dream. Your siblings told me to say that they missed you." Fernstar said.

I looked ahead and saw the glistening cave, without caring what my mentor or leader said I just sprinted in. The diamonds on the walls were how you would meet star clan. You stick your paw on to a diamond and in less than a second starclan will be staring at you.

"Silverpaw, be careful when you fight. You have no ordinary strength. Power of fight still lives inside of you I mean how do you think you were able to follow Goldengaze all the way here as a kit? Any ordinary kit would have possibly died of exhaustion." Ashstar whispered. I leaned against my dead father and savored every second of it.

"I have two fathers don't I." I meowed.

He nodded. "This won't be forever though, I'll wait for you starclan."

I awoke in the afternoon with Fernstar and Goldengaze starting to wake up beside me. We traveled to the cave in the morning which was right after Fernflower became Fernstar. If the moon was rising, tradition would be broken because all leaders must choose their deputies before moon rise.

"Are we ready to get back to camp?" Goldengaze mewed.

"I guess." I replied.

Fernstar looked troubled while we were traveling back. "Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know who to choose for deputy!" Fernstar wailed.

"How about Silverslash?" Goldengaze suggested.

"Oh that would perfect." Fernstar purred.

"Join me at bramble ledge if you can eat a mouse!" The leader yowled.

"Is she appointing a deputy?" Silverslash asked.

"Yes. How would you like being a deputy?" I sneered.

"I'd be honored." Silverslash purred.

"We will all miss Ashstar, but we must move on. Let us start by appointing a new deputy. Silverslash, do you accept the offer to become sunclans deputy?" Fernstar asked.

"I do." Silverslash dipped her head. "I will do whatever it takes to keep this clan healthy!"

"SILVERSLASH SILVERSLASH SILVERSLASH!" The clan yowled.

The next day Fernstar told me to come in her den to discus "important" matters. "Our new medicine cat apprentice Tansypaw told me that Silverslash's end as deputy will be soon. I will have to appoint a new deputy, do you want to be deputy?"

"I'm just an apprentice!" I mewed.

"I know you still have the spirit of a great warrior from your past life, I will give you your warrior name and a apprentice immediately!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry to say but I do not want to become a deputy or a mentor. Fighting is what I do so I want to do more border patrols and be a warrior named Silverclaw." I tried to hide my surprise inside me.

Fernstar sighed "Very well. But then whose deputy?"

"Goldengaze." I mewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silverclaw's Memories**

"What? But she's a skyclan cat!" Fernstar growled.

"So? I'm a shadowclan cat!" I growled back. "And riverclan..."

She shook her head. "Lets just get on with your warrior ceremony. All the patrols are back so lets do it know."

"Fernstar! I had another dream!" Tansypaw yowled.

"What is it?" Fernstar mewed.

"There were too eyes staring at me and they were yellow! Then some starclan cat said this is the cat." She yowled.

"Could the eyes have been gold and gazing at you Tansypaw-"

"I'm Tansyheart now! But I guess it could be... Goldengaze?" Tansyheart whispered.

"Goldengaze is the cat. Goldengaze is the daputy!" Fernstar stared at me. "Lets go then. Two ceremonies are about to begin."

Once outside in the heart of sunclan camp, Fernstar started yowling. "Silverpaw will now be Silverclaw and a full time warrior of sunclan. Goldengaze will.." She stopped. "Never mind Goldengaze, I was talking about... about..."

"About me?" I growled.

The leader quickly nodded. "Ah yes. Silverclaw will um go on a lone hunting trip until dawn."

Shocked gasps rippled across the clan. Fernstar was such a mouse brain! She waved her tail for me to follow. "Sorry what happened out there Silverclaw. I just realized that Silverslash isn't even dead yet!"

"Oh yeah..." I mewed.

"Anyway, I said the wrong things out there."

"Your right you did! I'm going on a hunting patrol alone until dawn?" I hissed.

Fernstar glared at me. "I need you to attack riverclan. I'm almost positive that Hailstar is going to attack us."

"What? Have you forgotten that my brothers and sisters are in that clan?" I growled.

Fernstar started ripping moss in frustration. "Listen Silverclaw. You can avoid your siblings in battle if you'd like. I'm sending Goldengaze, Silverslash, Lightningheart, Reedwhisker and Eaglehaze with you."

"Fine." I mumbled.

_like an hour later..._

"Ok you got it?" Lightningheart asked.

"Yes we know!" I hissed.

"Who asked you Silverclaw? You're barely a warrior." Lightningheart sneered.

I was going to rip her fur off! My tail lashed and caught her snout. "Hey!"

"Karma." I sneered.

"Stop both of you! The plan is to go in twos and attack the camp from three angles. I'm with Lightningheart, Silverclaw's with Goldengaze, and Reedwhisker is with Eaglehaze." Silverslash growled.

Goldengaze nodded. "Lets go."

I was in the shadows along side Goldengaze waiting for the signal to attack from Silverslash. There were about 25 warriors in camp! Where did the patrols go? Wait... Oh yeah, Riverclan has the most cats. My siblings weren't there so they must be on a hunting patrol or something. Good.

"Now!" Silverslash yowled.

I could tell the riverclan cats were taken by surprise.

"What are you doing? Only 6 sunclan warriors?" Hailstar growled. "Where are your other warriors?"

I pinned Hailstar onto the ground. "There are no others." I hissed.

Two riverclan warriors charged towards me, easy enough to beat. I bit the first warrior in his neck and flung him towards the other warrior which sent them flying across camp.

"You're barely a warrior!" Hailstar meowed.

"I'm stronger than you think. After all, I am Shadefur reborn aren't I?" I hissed.

Before Hailstar could even say anything, I clawed her neck 2 times and dragged her across camp. Finally she went limp and was starting to lose a life.

"What have you done?" a warrior screeched.

"Killing your leader." I pulled his tail and he went running into the nursery. I wonder what kits I could kill today.

Hailstar woke up and blocked my path to the nursery. "Kill me again if you have to." She growled. "No kits will die in this battle."

Eight warriors came at me and all of them were probably senior warriors. I could take them! A claw in this toms ear, a bite in the leg, and a scratch in the ear would finish off 3 warriors at a time. Within seconds all of them were on the ground lifeless. What had I just done? Killing all day is what I was doing!

"Silverclaw! You've already taken 10 lives!" Hailstar yowled.

I backed away with my ears down. I did just kill 10 cats. I'm a monster!

"If you leave, I'll give you the land from the thunder path to the old twoled place to your territory." Hailstar pleaded.

"Very well." Silverslash mewed.

I walked up to Hailstar. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure that your not the only one reborn Shadefur. Tigerstripe from the dark forest has joined you in this life. He's genius if you think about it. Evil with a incredible killing power? Learn to control yourself Shadefur, if you let Tigerstripe take over your body you could destroy all of the clans." Hailstar whispered in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silverclaw's Memories**

"You what?" Fernstar screeched. "How could you kill 10 warriors? A true warrior does not kill!"

"Then I think I should tell you about Tigerstripe." I mewed.

"I know him! He's evil." She hissed.

"Well then, what do you think happens if you reborn Tigerstripe and Shadefur as one?" I growled.

Fernstar gasped in shock "Your half Tigerstripe?"

I nodded. "So what?"

She glanced at me with a expressionless face. "Find yourself a new home. You are no longer welcome in sunclan, leave now or I'll get the clan to drive you out."

"Did I really hear that?" Tansyheart poked her head into the den.

"Tansyheart! How dare you?" Fernstar challenged.

The new medicine cat nodded at me. "Starclan told me a warrior would go to Willowclan."

"Thank you Tansyheart." I purred. "This makes my choice much easier."

Fernstar lashed her tail in fury. "Get out of my clan!"

"I certainly think Ashstar was a better leader than you." I headed out of camp and in the direction of Willowclan. If this clan accepted me I would be a four claned cat, adding my last life with this one.

I entered Willowclan camp.

"Intruder!" A apprentice squeaked.

There were only elders and 4 apprentices in camp. Where were the others?

"Take me to your leader." I growled. "Or I'll do it by force."

One of the apprentices came to me. "Follow me."

She leaded me into a gigantic cave where kits, warriors, queens, and the leader were sharing tongues. All of them stared at me.

"Mallowpaw explain yourself." The leader said.

"She forced me to take her to you Windstar." Mallowpaw mewed.

"Who are you?" Windstar asked me. "What is your purpose here?"

"My purpose is to join your camp." I growled. "I am Silverclaw and I have left sunclan."

"We will talk in my den." He went out into another cave.

This place was so uncomfortable. "I chose to leave because my clan was too week."

"Really now. I am a leader that loves to have warriors that love to fight in my clan." Windstar was like my BFF now.

"Oh I love to fight. All day." I purred. "I hear that your Tigerstripes son."

"Yes. Have you come back father?" Windstar asked.

"Hey it's a girl here. I'm Shadefur too." I hissed. "Can I join your clan then?"

"Shadefur? You're an incredible fighter! And my father! You are the most welcome in my clan." He purred.

It was the night of the starlit gathering. It was said that starclan it self had named it. The starlit gathering is where all the clan leaders pick about 10 warriors and some apprentice to come and will share news. Any fighting during the time will end a storm sent by starclan.

"The starlit gathering has begun!" Hailstar yowled. "Sunclan has attacked my clan for cowardly reasons but now we are back to health and ready to fight off any other clan that dares enter my territory.

Fernstar stepped up. "My clan was warned that your cowardly clan would attack mine so I did what a good leader would do and protect my clan by attacking riverclan." She had challenged Hailstar harshly. Hailstar opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. No one is supposed to interfere while a clan leader is talking. "Prey is running well and my clan is healthy."

Now it was Ripplestar from shadowclans turn to talk. "I've been discussing clan issues with Windstar lately. We have agreed to join clans to form the Shadeclan in honor of Shadefur and her bravery." WUT. In my honor? Ripplestar freaking killed me!

The warriors of Shade clan murmured in agreement. Both clans have always gotten along very well. Sunclan and riverclan both yowled in protest.

"Now we come to the problem of leadership. Ripplestar and I are great friends and we believe that we can adapt to leading both clans together. We also need to choose a deputy, it will be chosen now." Windstar meowed.

"Yes. Through lots of thinking, we have decided that Thistlefang will become the new deputy of Shadeclan!" Ripplestar yowled.

Cheers rose from Shadeclan.

"This gathering is finished." Fernstar hissed.

"It is not Fernstar. I haven't even gotten to the borders part yet. Since our clans are side by side we will share it. With all our warriors, We can create a new camp on the old border of our clans." Windstar yowled.

"SHADECLAN SHADECLAN SHADECLAN SHADECLAN SHADECLAN SHADECLAN!"

A new clan was born.


	6. Chapter 6

Two nights ago was the starlit gathering; today is the day the new ShadeClan camp would be made by the 50 warriors in the clan, not counting the elders and kits. I think it was a wonderful idea to join clans.

"Leapordfang, Skyheart, and Blackfang will lead border patrols. I will lead a hunting patrol and so will RowanHill." Ripplestar ordered.

Windstar gave him a curt nod. "All remaining warriors will either start digging into the ground or start finding brambles and ferns to shelter camp.

The camp was finally done in a week. Since the clan had so many cats, we had to build beneath the ground for room or else we would have no space to hunt. It was safe against anything. Leaves to block out wind, branches to shelter the camp from bad weather, everything.

"There's a flood and Copperkit drowned!" Birdsong was a queen and her only kit was Copperkit. She had the limp body quenched in her teeth and fled into the medicine cat den.

"Warriors of Shadeclan! Get into camp and use the emergency fern door for cover!" Windstar yowled.

The clan was chaotic. The only calm cats were a few senior warriors trying to help lost kits find their mother in this mess. Ripplestar even locked scared! "Why didn't anyone close the fern door? Now the water is going to drown us all!"

"I'll take care of it!" Windstar jumped out of camp and closed the fern door. The only way to close the door was by closing it on the outside. Windstar was trapped outside now. I never really cared about him though. Which is bad I guess...

"No!" Ripplestar wailed. "Do you hear the water coming? Has the lake spilled into the forest?"

He was right though, Where did this water come from? StarClan perhaps. Every cat was terrified and hiding in their den as if the water would leek through right now. I felt determination spark inside of me with bravery exploding all over. This was how Tigerstripe always felt? Loads of determination and bravery mixed with evil is the perfect combo for a villain. I felt the determination to keep my clan safe and the bravery to open the fern door like a mouse brain and drown myself. Whoa.

"Silverclaw do you think Windstar will be alright?" Thistlefang asked.

"Of course. He's a wise and logical leader so he'll know how to survive. He still has 7 lives right?" I rested my tail tip on his shoulder to calm him down.

"He's my father and he told me not to tell anyone but he only has 5 lives left." Thistlefang whispered. "You won't tell will you?"

"I won't I promise." I purred in amusement.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"I have a secret too." I muttered in his ear.

_so i basically told him my shadefur life and my new life and stuff_

"Thats incredible!" Thistlefang wrapped his tail around mine. "I know what its like to have no mother as a kit. My mother LilyRim died her last life saving the clan. I just hope Windstar doesn't die."

"Yeah. No parents gives you more freedom, but not comfort." I mewed. LOL I was so sappy.

We leaned on each other and for the first time ever, I had a crush.

"I think the water has stopped." I told Ripplestar.

He nodded to me and Thistlefang. "You two go check."

Slowly I opened the fern door. The ground was soaked and beside the door was Windstar. Surely he was dead.

"Windstar!" Thistlefang wailed.

Suddenly Windstar opened his eyes and gazed at his son. "I have one life left and it will be over within seconds, but I want to tell you something."

"Don't try to talk father." Thistlefang whispered.

"I must tell you, one of your kits will be the hero of the clans, and one will be destruction. The final kit must decide his destiny to follow the path of starclan or the dark forest." The Shadeclan leader closed his eyes and his eyes and slowly, his breathing stopped.

"No! Windstar!" Thistlefang yowled. He nudged his dad hoping he would still wake up. "No."

"What happened here?" Ripplestar asked.

Thistlefang glared him. "What do you think happened?"

Ripplestar stared at the dead cat. "May starclan light your path, brother."

"What? Brother?" I hissed. "Don't tell me-"

"Yes it's true. Our mother didn't want me so she gave me to shadowclan and Windstar stayed in willowclan." Memories flashed through Ripplestar.

"Ripplestar, you must lead this clan now. You are the only leader left in Shadeclan." Thistlefang urged.

"Yes I know." Ripplestar muttered. "We must find Skyclan for revenge. They have caused this flood."


	7. Chapter 7

"What? How are you sure of that? You don't even know that skyclan exists!" I growled.

Ripplestar sighed "You aren't the only one that knows where Goldengaze is from."

"How do you know they caused the flood though?" I asked. "I'd call it impossible."

"She's right. There's no way a clan can cause an entire flood from that far away." Thistefang growled.

Ripplestar looked to Thistlefang. "So you know where they live don't you. It's a chance you could get revenge from your father."

Thislefang looked uncomfortable. "I don't really know where it is, I just know its far away because..."

"Because I told him. Only Goldengaze knows where it can be found." I finished.

"Yeah."

"Tonight is the starlit gathering. We will talk about it with the other leaders." Ripplestar had made his choice. "Both of you will go."

We were the last to arrive. All the clans were waiting for Shadeclan to begin the gathering.

"Let the starlit gathering begin!" Hailstar yowled. "Sunclan and Riverclan have formed an alliance but we are still sperate clans. Prey is running very well, I don't know if you experienced a flood but Riverclan did."

Fernstar stepped up. "My clan had a flood too and our elder Berrynose died. 2 new kits have been born by Goldengaze and Flametalon. The kits are called Dawnkit and Talonkit."

"All clans have seen the flood but you don't know where it comes from do you, I'll tell you." Ripplestar hissed.

"Don't say it Ripplestar. Talk to me alone if you have to." Goldengaze growled.

"Very well. I'd also like to say that Windstar has died saving the clan from the flood." Ripplestar waved his tail to mark his speech was done.

Fernstar yowled to Ripplestar. "I think all of the clans should talk about the flood. Would it be alright if our clans left first so the leaders could talk about it in private?"

Ripplestar and Hailstar nodded.

Fernstar and Goldengaze were still here while the other clans left. I was about to leave when Ripplestar stopped me. "You and Thistlefang are staying."

"ok"

Now all of the leaders and warriors were seated on the 4 rocks.

"Goldengaze why has skyclan done it?" Ripplestar asked.

"How do you even know?" Goldengaze hissed.

"What does skyclan have to do with this?" Fernstar was so annoying!

"I'd ask the same." Hailstar said.

"Well, I've visited skyclan once and they told me of their power in floods, how starclan gave them to power to flood anywhere with a single rock." Ripplestar sneered.

"Why would skyclan tell you that?" Hailstar growled. "Perhaps a little threat from you?"

"Yes." Ripplestar answered. "I won't do it by force this time. All I ask is 4 warriors to go on the journey to kindly ask why skyclan has given us a flood."

"One cat from each clan?" Hailstar suggested.

Ripplestar nodded. "That will do. A fine plan."

"Goldengaze will come for sunclan." Fernstar mewed.

"Firelion for Riverclan." Hailstar gazed at me and sent me a message. _It's time you reunited with your brother._

"Thistlefang and Silverclaw are two warriors that will be very important on this journey." Ripplestar meowed.

"How about a medicine cat should go too? I think Pebbleleaf should go." Hailstar suggested.

"Fine. They'll leave at dawn tomorrow." Fernstar hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silverclaw's Memories**

"Silverclaw wake up!" Pebbleleaf whispered.

"Go away!" I groaned. "Can't a cat get any sleep around here?

"I've woken up Flamelion too. We need to talk." Pebbleleaf urged.

"Ok ok!"

The others were still sleeping. This journey was a crazy idea. Traveling for days under Goldengaze's directions, and Thistlefang was acting all weird these days. Once outside the cave, Flamelion greeted me. "Hey sis."

"Why couldn't Frostfang come?" I mumbled.

"That's what we're going to tell you!" Pebbleleaf hissed. "She has a kit now! Her name is Hazelkit!"

"That's nice." I rubbed my eyes with my paw. I WANT TO SLEEP :l

Flamelion pinned me down. "AND SO ARE YOU!"

"Get off me! I'm having kits?" I asked.

Pebbleleaf nodded. "Look how fat you are! I'd say that's 4 kits there."

"What? Then I have to go back!" I hissed.

"Oh its totally fine! We'll take care of them." Flamelin assured me.

All of a sudden I felt sharp jabs of pain in my stomach. "Whats happening?" I yowled.

"Your kitting! Flamelion go get her mate." Pebbleleaf ordered.

Thistlefang came rushing out into the clearing. "Silverclaw! Try biting this stick."

I snapped the stick in half with one bite. "It hurts!" I wailed.

By now Goldengaze woke up. "Just a little longer!" She mewed.

"Its two toms and two girls!" Pebbleleaf reported.

I stared at the kits. One of them had silver fur like me, two of them had black fur like Thistlefang and one was pure white. "The black furred girl will be named Darkkit, the black tom will be named..."

"Pantherkit." Thistlefang replied. "The white tom will be named Icekit."

"What about the silver one?" I wondered. "We'll think of it later."

"Foxes! Protect the kits!" Goldengaze growled.

"Can you fight?" Thistlefang asked.

The pain was unbearable. I shook my head. "Pebbleleaf protect her while I fight."

Pebbleleaf rested his tail on my stomach. "Fox dung there are 6 foxes!"

Within minutes Goldengaze, Flamelion and Thistlefang were on the ground badly injured. Now it was my turn. The foxes came closer and closer until I was positive I was going to die.

"Attack!" A wolf howled. About 20 other wolves piled out from behind the trees and attacked the foxes. Rapidly my pain began to grow until I blanked out.

I awoke on soft moss. "Where are my kits?" I yowled.

A wolf came came up to me. "Greetings cat. Both your friends and your kits are in the medicine cave. They are being healed by the herb wolf."

"My name is Silverclaw. Why did you help us?" I hissed.

"I am Silver, the leader of my Topaz pack. I helped you because I help any creature who is hurt by the foxes." Silver said.

4 kits bounded into the cave. "HI MOM!" Pantherkit squealed.

Darkkit and Icekit were playing with each other while the silver unnamed kit played with other wolf pups.

"Your mate introduced me to your beautiful kits. I hope you think of a good name for the silver kit." Silver whispered.

"I know what to name her! Wolfkit." I purred.

Thistlefang and Goldengaze also entered the cave "Perfect name."

Both Flamelion and Pebbleleaf were whispering to each other when finally Flamelion said. "Darkkit has black cough. She will die tomorrow."

"What? That's crazy!" I growled.

Thistlefang jumped to my defense. "She'd now even coughing! Look how strong she is."

"You could leave Darkkit here." Silver suggested.

I nodded. "That will do for now. I can continue traveling in the morning."

"I'll tell Darkkit about it." Thistlefang meowed.

Pantherkit decided to stay with Darkkit until she died, but Icekit and Wolfkit were going to keep going. Goldengaze told me we were 10 fox tails away from skyclan now.

"I don't see skyclan." I said.

"Dovestar I'm Goldengaze, everything's fine these are my friends." Goldengaze yowled.

A spotted cat leaped down from a tree. "It's been a long time Goldengaze. What do you want?" Doverstar asked.

"Why have you flooded the clans in the Northern forest?" I hissed.

Dovestar jumped on to me. "They will attack. Starclan has told me themselves. Skyclan must weaken them!"

Goldengaze yanked her old leader off of me. "Whatever happens I will always fight for Skyclan. I promise I'll make sure the clans won't attack."

"I trust you Goldengaze, I really do." Dovestar sighed. "Very well. We won't send anymore floods from now on."

"Thank you Dovestar." Pebbleleaf mewed.

On the way back to the forest we passed the Topaz tribe hoping to pick up Pantherkit. Silver says both of them ran away! Though I was furious, but I believed Silver. We got back to the forest and persuaded the clans not to attack. Fernstar and Ripplestar died of Black cough so Goldengaze became Goldenstar and Thistlefang became Thistlestar.

**need warrior names for 2 deputies and for Icekit and Wolfkit. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silverclaw's Memories**

"Icepaw will now be Icebreeze and Wolfpaw will now be Wolfclaw!" Thistlestar yowled. "My new deputy is Lilyheart for anyone that doesn't know."

I jumped over to Thistlestar. "Hey you want to do a border patrol?"

"Perfect." He purred. "Lets bring our kits too."

"Icebreeze do you know who Goldenstar picked for deputy?" Wolfclaw asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Goldenstar sent me a dream saying that Dappleleaf was her deputy. And there were starclan cats too!" Wolfclaw mewed happily.

"The starlit gathering is tonight. All of you will go." Thistlestar ordered.

"Let the gathering begin!" Goldenstar yowled. "Prey is well and we have 2 new apprentices. Dawnpaw and Talonpaw! I have decided to accept Thistlefangs offer to join his clan. Again, like Windstar and Ripplestar, we will rule together, share the land and enlarge the camp."

"Thank you Goldenstar." Thistlestar purred. "I also give this offer to Riverclan. Shadeclan has three new warriors; Willowleaf, Icebreeze and Wolfclaw!"

Hailstar stepped up. "I'll think about your offer, but for now we will remain separate. The fish are plentiful as well my warriors."

"Bloodclan attack!" A voice screeched. 100 cats came into the clearing and attacked the clans. Two black cats dragged Thistlestar and Silverclaw into a cave. What were they doing?

"Icebreeze follow me!" Wolfclaw yowled. She headed into the cave.

"Who are you two?" Silverclaw growled.

"We are the kits you left with the stinky wolves! We are Panther and Dark!" Panther hissed.

Thistlestar was confused. "But Darkkit was going to die!"

Dark screeched in rage. "Slowly over the moons I have gathered rouges. Together we formed a plan to attack the forest FOR REVENGE!"

"Darkkit..." Silverclaw whispered.

"MY NAME IS DARK!" She sliced open Silverclaw's throat, killing her.

Panther looked terrified. "Dark! You said you wouldn't kill her! Just give her a lesson!"

Dark glared at him. "My own mother left me to die! She deserves to die too!"

Thistlestar pinned Dark down. "How dare you? I always knew you were the evil one. My father already warned me!"

"But then who is the good one?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Me! Panther and Dark are evil. What are you Wolfclaw?" Icebreeze asked.

"I... I don't know!" Wolfclaw hissed.

Panther stood up. "Join us and we will rule the forest!"

"No join me and we can defeat the evil!" Icebreeze pleaded.

Dark and panther lunged at Thistlestar. "Let him go!" Wolfclaw howled.

"You are such a wolf!" Dark sneered. They let go of Thistlestar and he ran out of the cave. "Choose Wolfclaw! Now!"

Wolfclaw threw herself at dark and bit her neck and clawed her many times until she died.

"How dare you?" Panther screeched.

"I pick to join Icebreeze. At least she didn't kill my mother!" Wolfclaw hissed. Icebreeze killed Panther and they ran out the cave.

"Bloodclan your leaders are dead!" Icebreeze yowled. The bloodclan cats retreated out of the forest.

Silverclaw's dead I thought. And I'm half wolf, what cat can howl? Me. I am a werewolf cat aka Wolfclaw.


	10. Chapter 10

**Silverclaw's Memories**

Its been a moon since my mother Silverclaw died. Now its just Icebreeze and my father Thistlestar.  
>My power has grown stronger, I almost turned into a wolf in front of Icebreeze! Should I tell him my secret? Not yet I guess. All I need to do is picture myself as a wolf for 5 seconds and I'll transform into one. There has to be a catch to everything right? So whats the bad side of my power?<p>

"What are you doing staring at the water?" Icebreeze asked.

"Just... Lost in thought." I sighed.

"Wolfclaw cheer up, my mate is expecting kits!"

"Wonderful." I mumbled.

Thistlestar decided to join in on our conversation. "Did you know your mother had a gift of incredible fighting power from starclan itself?"

"Could we inherit it?" I wondered.

"Maybe."

I hated to keep secrets! I just had to tell my brother and sister about my power. "Follow me. I need to tell you something."

I led them into the forest. "I can turn into a wolf."

"Show us." Thistlestar was interested now.

I held the image of a wolf in my mind for 5 seconds. I was a wolf now.

"Thats incredible Wolfclaw!" Icebreeze mewed. "I have a powerish thing too I think. During leafbare I can do amazing things with snow, like control it and move it and all that."

Thistlestar just stared at his kits. "I don't know what to say! I'm so proud of both of you."

"BADGER ATTACK!" A patrol screeched as it was chased by 10 badgers. Now all of the badgers had surrounded the 4 cat patrol. We had to help!

"Get away from them you stinky crowfood!" I yowled.

All badgers turned to be. I had no chance of fighting them unless I was a wolf! "RUN BACK TO CAMP!" I told the terrified cats. Only my brother and father were left with me, now I could change into a wolf.

I took on 6 badgers and Icebreeze with Thistlestar were fighting 4 together.

"Wolfclaw we can't win!" Thistlestar growled.

Silverclaw appeared and hissed. "Get away from my family!"

She was fighting 8 of the remaining badgers single pawed! This was her fighting power? AMAZING! She finished off the last badger in one minute.

"Mom!" I purred. "Thank you for saving us."

"My pleasure." Silverclaw purred back. "I miss all of you." And she began to fade.

We headed back to camp and all cats raced towards us. "Did you get hurt?" "How did you kill them?" "Were they scary?"

Lilyheart came up. "Let them rest! If you have any injuries go to Tansyheart."

"Thank you Lilyheart" Thistlestar meowed. "Wolfclaw and Icebreeze do you have any injuries?"

We both shook our heads. "We'd like to take a walk in the forest."

"Sooooo can you show me your power?" I asked.

"I need snow." Icebreeze mewed.

"Whose your mate?"

"Lilyheart, shes the sweetest thing ever!" Icebreeze purred.

Who would be my mate? "Do you think I like anyone? Or anyone likes me?"

Icebreeze whispered "I think Oakfang has taken a liking to you."

"Really?" I never noticed him. "Me out of the other girls? Just... wow..."

We headed back to camp after a little bit of hunting and slept in the newly laid moss from the apprentices.

"Hey Wolfclaw, do you want to do a border patrol with me?" Oakfang asked.

"Just you two?" Icebreeze wondered suspiciously.

"Yes! Now we're leaving." I hissed to my brother.

Oakfang apologized "I'm sorry what happened back there, I just wanted to spend alone time with you."

"Of course that's fine, my brother's just overprotective." I assured.

"HELP!" A Riverclan warrior shrieked. Two apprentices were cornered by 5 foxes! One of them was already lying on the ground badly hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silverclaw's Memories**

The apprentice saw us. "Help us please!"

I pounced in front of the 2 apprentices, protecting them. "Go away you foxes!"

Oakfang jumped to my side and hissed insults. Well it was official, the apprentices ears would be scarred for life. That's quite some vocabulary Oakfang's got there... All foxes attacked at once! Okay so first the fat badgers and now these blood loving foxes? Oh come on!

All of us were hurt but there were only 2 foxes left. The apprentices whimpered in pain while Oakfang lay on the ground injured but alive, if all of us were going to survive it would have to be done WOLFY mode.

"Run!" I told the apprentices. They scampered off into the woods towards the riverclan camp. Oakfang couldn't possibly see my wolf mode so I could morph now. I finished off both foxes and turned back into a cat just in time before the riverclan patrol saw me.

The leader of the patrol thanked me. "If you hadn't come both apprentices would have died. Hailstar says that she has accepted to join your clan. All clans will live in harmony from now on."

"I um need to get Oakfang to Tansyheart like... now.." I answered.

"Oh yeah. Lets go!" The river clan cats helped me carry him all the way back to camp.

"What is this?" Thistlefang stared at the almost dead body.

"These foxes attacked some riverclan apprentices so Oakfang attacked." I explained "Tansyheart!"

The medicine cat rushed out the den with herbs in her mouth. I guess I'll leave Oakfang to be treated by Tansyheart and then return after.

"Wolfclaw are you ok?" Icebreeze asked worriedly. "You could have died out there!"

"Im fine Im fine." Why did he have to be so possessive over me? "Really."

Icebreeze and I arrived back at camp just in time to see Lilyheart have her kits. There were 5 kits!

"I think the white one should be Dovekit and the grey one should be... Ashkit." Icebreeze said as he purred to his kits.

"The spotted one can be rosekit, and the orange kit can be firekit." Lilyheart mewed. "I dont know about the tiny kit though.."

"How about Nightkit?" I suggested. "He has dark fur so that could fit him I guess."

"Wonderful names!" Thistlestar said as he entered the nursery. "Wolfclaw I have some terrible news."

"What is it I" I asked even though I already knew my mate was no more.

"Oakfang is dead." Thistlestar said. I knew that would happen. "And the Topaz pack needs our help because Bloodclan attcked them."

WHAT

_**DUN DUN DUN**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Well then let's get going!" I snarled. "No one will put a paw on Topaz pack."

"Slow down Wolfclaw. We need to organize a patrol," Thistlestar leaped onto high ledge to address Shadeclan. "All cats old enough to see in the dark gather around high ledge!" He yowled.

"what's going on?" Lilyheart demanded.

"Nothing." Icebreeze purred.

"Topaz pack needs our help to fend off Bloodclan! Icebreeze will lead a patrol with Wolfclaw, Heatherspot and Softpaw." Thistlestar ordered.

The mother of Softpaw stood up to protest. "My kit is just an apprentice!" Splashstorm hissed.

"But I received a prophecy about her." Tansyheart meowed. "The soft clump fur hangs on to the shine of a topaz in battle." The medicine cat recited.

"Still she's so small," Splashstorm muttered.

Softpaw rolled her eyes. "Mother stop worrying about me!"

"If her being an apprentice worries you then I'll make her a warrior!" Thistleclaw purred. "Softpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life and always be loyal to only Shadeclan?"

"I do!" Softpaw squeaked excitedly.

Thistlestar nodded his head. "Then I now name you Softfur, a full-time warrior of Shadeclan!"

"Softfur Softfur!" The clan cheered.

Splashstorm gazed proudly at her daughter, now a warrior with her own prophecy. My brothers and sisters were alive thanks to topaz pack's leader named silver so I suppose Icebreeze and I owe them something.

"We will leave at moonhigh to stay in the shadows." Thistlestar finished.

Thornfall and Petalwing sprinted into camp breathless. "Skyclan..." Thornfall panted. "And Sunclan... Together..."

Petalwing rolled her eyes and said "Skyclan and Sunclan are waiting at the border to um, discuss the problem of some kit."

"Is it-is it Leopardkit?" Lightningheart stammered. "Oh no."

"Yep it was something like Leopardkit. How'd you know?" Thornfall asked.

Eaglehaze sighed. "It's about time they know."

"Know what?" Lilyheart hissed.

The clan burst into yowls and whispers of gossip. Thistlestar yowled over and over again but it was no use over the sound. I grabbed Icebreeze and headed to high ledge. "On three." I yowled in his ear.

Icebreeze gave me a mystified look then understood. "1, 2, 3!"

"SHUT UP!" We screeched together, although I was howling. All cats turned to us but I waved my tail towards Thistlestar for them to listen to him speak.

"Shadeclan we will send two patrols to figure resolve the problem." Thistlestar yowled.

"Hey Ashkit." I purred.

"What? How did you know I was behind you?" He squeeled.

"Silence!" Thistlestar growled. "I-"

Goldenstar of Sunclan and Doverstar of Skyclan streaked into our camp. "Lightningheart you will pay for being mates with my daughter!" Dovestar snarled. "And having kits too!"


End file.
